Jessalynne
by HippogriffRider77
Summary: In the times of their humanity, the Salvatore brothers had a half-sister they never learned of; their father hid it, and she was as unaware as they were. Flash forward to 2013, Mystic Falls is home to the brothers once again, only now the third and final Salvatore is resident as well... What will happen when Stefan and Damon meet Jessalynne?
1. Chapter 1

**_The girl sat up suddenly, immediately alert; she could smell the smoke filling her bedroom before she saw the tendrils fill the room, and the heat began to radiate through the door. It was then, when she could hear the fire snapping outside her door, that she realized she was trapped. Letting out a high-pitched scream, the girl pushed her sheets back and, barefoot and in her slip, she ran to the other side of her bedroom, where her window-seat was, and she forced the window open within seconds. Gasping in the night air and realizing how high up she was, she looked behind her, the dark curls that hung around her face matting to her face from the smoke sneaking through the cracks in her door. Within the next second, she closed her eyes, took in a large gulp of air, and she let herself slide through her window into the bushes below. _**

**_Seconds that felt like minutes passed until she found her way out of the foliage and onto the stone streets of Mystic Falls. People were screaming in the streets, and she noticed the panic surrounding her home from the fire that had broken out. Nobody had noticed that she'd made it out, and everyone was screaming, worrying that she was trapped. All at once, the girl began to shake from the cold, and she remembered briefly that it was mid-November and she would be frowned upon for wearing nothing but her night-clothes, but at least she was alive. _**

**_Hearing a sound behind her, the girl jumped, and in the next second she saw an old friend run towards her, worry in her dark eyes and her dark hair hidden underneath a hood. Before the girl could ask her friend what was happening, the other girl's wrist was forced to her mouth, and things went black seconds later._**

* * *

Stepping into the dimly-lit restaurant, looking around the open area at the people, the girl walked in and took a seat at the bar. It was then that a crash issued in the kitchen behind the wall of Jack Daniel's bottles and other liquor, causing her to jump; years had passed since she'd left her small Virginian hometown, she had no reasons to be afraid anymore, and yet she was still constantly on guard. Nearly two centuries had passed, it had been years since the house fire, the night her family home burnt to the ground with her mother inside; decades since she'd died at the hand of her closest friend, and yet she couldn't bring herself to return until that night.

She'd brought herself to return after so long only after convincing herself that it was safe, for her and the residents of her old home and birth town. It had taken years to gain control, to realize that she was a bedtime story told to scare young children, and there were still times where she was worried about losing control, becoming a ripper again. As much as she'd been worried about losing herself, she'd also managed to learn the truth that her mother had kept from her. She still had problems admitting it, but that was the reason she'd chosen to return to Mystic Falls.

Sighing and leaning forward on the bar's counter, she ordered a bourbon and scotch from the bartender and pushed her dark hair back with her hand. She was tired, which was ridiculous, but she knew she couldn't sleep yet; not until she'd found a way to stay in town. Of course, she'd managed to rent a room in an inn that was owned by a woman named Mrs. Flowers for the time meaning, yet she hoped to find a more permanent place of residence.

"That seat's taken," a voice said from behind her, and she looked over to see a leather-clad man with black hair sitting on the stool beside her, ordering the same as she had when the bartender brought her drink over.

"Excuse me?" She asked dully, annoyed, as she took a drink.

"I said that seat's taken, so get the hell out of it."

"Okay one, nobody was sitting here, and two, don't tell me what to do."

The man glared at her, and she rolled her eyes and slid her drink passed him, walking behind him to sit on the other side.

"You new here?" he asked, draining his glass before waving for another.

"Not exactly."

"Caught in your lie; if you were here before, I'd remember."

"Well, not like I've been here in years."

"I'd still remember."

The girl laughed and shrugged, taking another drink, "Have it your way."

"What's your name?"

Looking towards the man, noticing the same piercing blue in his eyes that she had in hers, she felt a slight beat in her stomach as she considered the possibility, "Jessalynne; you are?"

"What's the fun in that?"

"Leaving you to '…'."

Jessalynne couldn't stop from laughing at the comment, and she rolled her eyes, "Of course."

"Your turn."

"I don't give that to just anybody."

The door of the Grill opened behind them, and neither paid much attention as they continued their conversation, until a girl with dark drown curls slunk over, leaning against the counter, "Damon…" she whined, the voice causing Jessalynne's gaze to snap up from her glass to look over.

"What do you want, Katherine?" Damon groaned, finishing off another glass.

"Can you _please _tell your girlfriend to stop – "

"Katherine Pierce." Jessalynne cut her off, tilting her head at the girl, causing both Damon and the doppelganger to look over.

"You know each other?" Damon asked, looking from Katherine towards the other brunette.

Katherine shook her head, shooting Jessalynne a warning look, "No."

"Yes." Jessalynne said at the same time, looking towards Damon, "We do. Excuse us." She continued, standing up and dragging the Petrova outside to the back.

* * *

"Long time, no see," Katherine drawled, pacing in the back lot, her heels making sounds that caused Jessalynne to want to kill her. "Glad to see you're still around."

"What the hell is your problem?" Jessalynne seethed, gritting her teeth. "You _killed me _and disappeared! Why the _hell _are you here and why are you..." her voice trailed off as she heard the heartbeat. "Jesus, you're _human?_"

"Lovely little doppelganger shoved it down my throat." Katherine's brown eyes rolled, "I see you met big brother."

Jessalynne's head snapped towards the Grill behind her before back at her old friend, shooting her a warning glance.

"What?" Katherine asked, her voice taking the same tone it always did when she knew something, "Haven't had the reunion yet?"

"That's him." Jessalynne said, brushing a curl out of her face as the wind blew it in all directions. "I noticed the eyes... but he doesn't know yet, so shut your mouth or I'll happily sow it that way."

Katherine's eyebrow shot up, and she stopped striding, crossing her arms. "So welcoming, Jess."

"You killed me."

"And you're a Salvatore, evident now more than before. So." Katherine said, stepping forward, "What's the plan?"

**A/N: I'm back! Here's to more updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Step One - Infiltrate the Humans _**

_It's a damn good thing Katherine and I have always had identical taste, _Jessalynne told herself as she pulled her raven curls out of her leather jacket, stepping into the high school she'd been dreading going to. She'd allowed her old - and slightly annoying now that she was human - friend to take her shopping the day they'd run into each other, and now she wore deep purple heels and a short dress that ended at her mid-thigh to match under a jacket that she was nearly certain was identical to Katherine's.

The building she stood in was, for lack of a better word, _boring. _Or, at the most, stereotypical, with its hand-made and colorful posters that lined the walls and read things like _'Percy for President!' _and _'Vote Hillary for Homecoming Queen!', _and fliers were taped to the blue lockers that lined the walls and crumpled balls of paper and candy wrappers littered the floor, particularly in the corners that surrounded vending machines and doorways.

All of the teenagers were in class, and Jessalynne could hear the heartbeats, but as she strode through the hallways looking for the main office, she was more preoccupied with listening to the inane conversations that the humans had deemed as _important. _Conversations that varied between things like homework to dating to - wait for it - _family problems _were only some of the things she heard.

And they were _annoying. _

Finding the main office, Jessalynne walked in and could hear the secretary look up before she saw it. Smiling in the way she'd grown accustom to using to when getting what she wanted, she walked to the front desk. "Hello," she told the woman, leaning against the desk when she reached it, twisting a curl around her finger. "I'm a new student."

The woman's face contorted from one of confusion into one of concern, her pale face reddening in embarrassment as she looked rapidly around her desk, shuffling papers. "I'm sorry, we haven't received any transcripts..."

"Oh," Jessalynne laughed, internally rolling her eyes at how sugary-sweet she was forced to sound. "I'm sorry, I forgot that my sister told me to bring them." She shrugged, lifting a manilla folder and placing it on the desk. She was being forced to bullshit and call herself a Pierce, but Katherine had pointed out that she couldn't prance around with the Salvatore title just yet. The woman looked down at the folder, confusion evident once again, and once she looked up the innocent wide-eyed doe act was gone and Jessalynne looked bored, and somewhat vicious. "Everything is there. Enroll me." She compelled, and within minutes she was walking out of the office, schedule and locker assignment in hand.

Within minutes Jessalynne had reached her first classroom, an art class that she really didn't want to be excited for, and she knocked on the door before stepping in, pouring on the charm again as she walked to the edge of the room where the teacher sat, not paying attention to his working students - who she knew were staring.

After a brief discussion with the teacher, Jessalynne pulled a chair out at a desk where only one other kid was sitting, a dark haired one who looked like he had to be one of the upperclassmen, his scent gave away that he was human.

"Wicked," she told him, nodding to the drawing of a skull in front of him, again, not wanting to be telling the truth. "How long has that taken you?"

"About twenty minutes." He told her, looking up after a minute, "You can't seriously like it."

"I do, it has that bedtime story fear factor that my life craves."

For a minute, he looked at her, confused and uncertain until she raised an eyebrow and laughed, "I'm joking," and he joined in with her.

"So what was it about Mystic Falls that drew you in?" he asked a minute later, after going back to his drawing.

Jessalynne pulled out her sketchbook and a pencil and began mindlessly drawing a house that had at one point been her home, "You can take the girl outta Mystic, but you can't take the Mystic outta the girl, I guess."

"You used to live here?"

"Long time ago, I barely remember it," she lied. "Toddler memory."

The guy nodded and looked up again, "Then welcome home. I'm Jeremy Gilbert."

_Gilbert. _The name was a toxin in her brain in more ways than one, but she put on the charm again and smiled, "Thank you. I'm Jessalynne Pierce."

**_Step Two – Befriend the Blonde, Befriend the Brother_**

Stepping into the secluded café, it didn't take long for Jessalynne to spot her friend in the vicinity, and she walked to the back on the building, to the booth where she slid in across from Katherine.

"Jesus, Kat, you have enough food there?" she asked in shock, nodding to the plates that overlapped and covered the table, their contents including bacon, pancakes, hash-browns, waffles, fruit, and sausage, and she had glasses of orange juice, milk, and water.

A waitress came over and Jessalynne requested black coffee, and Katherine stayed quiet until the waitress brought it and left before she spoke.

"Probably not," Katherine shrugged, popping a piece of cantaloupe into her mouth. "I'll probably order more."

"You realize that you _can _gain weight now, don't you?"

Katherine gave Jessalynne a look and continued eating, only speaking once another plate had been cleared out. "How was school?"

"You didn't tell me a Gilbert was enrolled there."

"Didn't I?" Katherine asked, a smirk appearing on her face as she took a drink of her orange juice. "Oops."

"_Katherine,_" Jessalynne hissed, her teeth clenched. "It's one thing if that annoying doppelganger is there, she isn't one of them, but _damn it. _What is _wrong _with you?"

Kathrine shrugged, "I'm human."

Jessalynne glared at her, rolled her eyes, took a long drink of her straight black coffee, and then, taking a deep breath, she looked at her friend again. "What's next?"

"Easy," Katherine said, leaning forward on her elbows on the little table space she could find. "You get in through Stefan, he's the 'Good Samaritan' and all that… Once he accepts you, the rest just follow."

Pausing and thinking, Jessalynne tilted her head, "I thought you said naïve, selfish doppelganger bitch Elena was the glue of them all."

"No," Katherine laughed, leaning back. "Naïve, selfish doppelganger bitch Elena is the reason they're all whipped and think they love boring little Mystic Falls so much."

"So how do I get in with Stefan?" _Brother._

"Again, _easy,_" Katherine said, raising an eyebrow and pointing behind her just as the door opened, as if on cue, and a blonde walked in. "Caroline."

The blonde looked around hesitantly before her head snapped towards the direction of Katherine's voice as she said the name, and in the next instant she sat next to Katherine, as far away as the tiny space allowed. "Katherine."

"_Caroline,_" Katherine's eyes rolled as she said the name.

"What do you want?"

Katherine pointed towards Jessalynne and took another giant bite of food, "Meet Jessalynne."

"Why would I _possibly _want to meet a friend of _yours_?"

"Because, Caroline, if memory serves, I helped revive your little Bennett friend."

Jessalynne watched while the blonde and brunette across from her exchanged death glares before Caroline turned towards Jessalynne again and smiled a smile that Jessalynne saw through as forced, "I'm Caroline."

"I'd introduce myself, but Miss Bitch here already did that."

Katherine raised an eyebrow but miraculously stayed silent while Jessalynne and Caroline exchanged in conversation.

"You should come to the boardinghouse tonight," Caroline offered, grabbing a piece of bacon off of one of the plates, ignoring the glare she got from Katherine. "The others may not know it, but there's a party; sort of a 'welcome back to school' type thing."

Jessalynne glanced near Katherine, who nodded so briefly that she almost didn't see it. After a moment she said, "Okay. Sounds great."

**_Step Three – Force the Obvious_**

Standing outside the boardinghouse that night, Jessalynne stopped short when she heard the conversation – or _fight _was more like it – that seemed to be happening on the other side of the large oak doors.

"She's friends with _Katherine, _of course she has to die," she heard somebody snap, and she felt an ache in her stomach when she realized who it was and what they were talking about.

They were talking about her. And it was her brother.

"Damon, you don't know that—"

"Shut up, Stefan."

"Don't talk to him that way –"

"Or what, blondie, gonna try kicking me in the groin again? Elena probably won't appreciate –"

"Damon!"

"Don't start denying it, Elena we all know it's –"

"Just because she's friends with Katherine doesn't make her evil –"

"Shut up, Jeremy."

"Don't talk to him like that!"

"Elena, don't –"

"Would everyone just shut up!" Caroline screamed, and Jessalynne took a step back, "It's really easy, we put on happy faces, Elena says hi, Elena goes upstairs and Bonnie helps her get ready, she comes back and pretends to be Katherine to find out her deal."

"Won't she see through that? If she knows Katherine's human—"

"It's worth a try, Elena."

"No." Damon said, and Jessalynne heard the authority in his voice, "Elena could be in danger, no way."

"It's a plan, Damon –"

"I said no, Elena!"

"It isn't your choice—"

"Okay!" Caroline yelled again, "Damon, shut up; Elena, get ready; Jeremy, get the music, and Bonnie – don't die again."

_Again? _

Jessalynne heard scattering inside, and after a few minutes she stepped forward, forced her charm out, and she knocked on the door.

Nearly immediately after, the door opened and she saw the identical iced eyes and smirk mirroring back at her from the other side of the threshold. Jessalynne inwardly took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders, "Hello, Damon."

"Jessalynne," Damon said, continuing to smirk and leaning against the door.

Keeping her shoulders squared and her arms folded in front of her, Jessalynne jutted her hip out and stood there, waiting, "Well? Hasn't anyone ever taught you _manners _before?"

"C'mon in, Jess!" she heard from inside, and knowing it was Jeremy, Jessalynne gave her older brother his smirk and pushed past him, "Excuse me."

Stepping inside, Jessalynne was momentarily shocked by the magnitude of old that surrounded her; even she had to admit that her brothers had more stuff that could have been from the founder's age than should have been legal. The further she went into the house, the more people she saw, including the annoying doppelganger, but the one that made her dead heart nearly stutter again was the one she knew had to be her other brother.

Stefan.

"Hey," a voice she knew said from behind her, and she inwardly rolled her eyes before turning around. "I'm Elena."

Jessalynne's light eyes widened in mocking shock and she nodded, "They really weren't kidding about the doppelganger looking exactly like her."

There was a long beat of silence as everyone waited for Elena to respond, but all she did was laugh and hold out a crystal glass.

Minutes passed, and eventually everyone began talking again, until eventually Elena excused herself to go upstairs. That's when Stefan walked over to Jessalynne and began to talk to her; he was definitely friendlier than their older brother had been.

"So how are you and Katherine related?" He asked her.

"Very distantly."

"What does that mean?" Damon interjected.

"It means we're related distantly," Jessalynne said, rolling her eyes.

"Ooh, someone's testy."

"Ooh, _somebody's _a pain in the ass."

Out of the corner of her eye, Jessalynne could see Jeremy trying not to laugh, and she smirked at the thought of amusing one of them. It was then that the doorbell rang, and Damon walked down the hall only to return, point at Jessalynne and then at the door, "_Distant relative _is here to see you."

As she walked back through the wide hall, Jessalynne couldn't help but laugh at how stupid they were for thinking this would work. Still, she'd play along just so she could laugh at a doppelganger that already aggravated her. Once she'd reached the door, she stepped outside and shut it behind her before looking at what was obviously a poorly executed attempt at imitating Katherine.

"Well?" Elena asked, trying to pull off the Pierce bitch act, "Did it work?"

"Miserable failure," Jessalynne told her, tilting her head, all the while knowing she was talking about Elena.

It was evident that Elena didn't know what to say that would convince Jessalynne that she was Katherine, so after a long beat of silence, Jessalynne finally stepped forward and whispered, "Give it up, _Elena._"

"I don't know what you're—"

"Honey." Jessalynne cut her off, "Here's a hint." She pointed towards the ice blue eyes that she knew were identical to another's. "I'm just here to meet my big brothers." She whispered harshly before shoving past her and back to her car.


End file.
